


Suit & Tie

by happily_missy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Fingering, Liam is an Econ Professor, Liam is wearing the suit and glasses from when he visited the Palace, Liam wears glasses, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Zayn, Zayn is an Art Ta, Zayn looks like his Clash cover, comeplay a little, im so proud, like this is such good bottom Liam, not sorry in the slightest, they hate each other, this is just porn, until they dont, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happily_missy/pseuds/happily_missy
Summary: Liam is an Econ Professor and he cannot stand the punk ass green haired Art TA from across the hall.





	Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I got terribly inspired by Liam's suit and glasses ensemble when he went to the Palace and THEN we got Zayn's Clash cover the same day, it was all over. I wasn't supposed to write this cause I have like 4 other fics I'm working but OH WELL. Also I absolutely LOVE bottom!Liam when he's an adult and fucking takes it like a man, so this is terribly self indulgent. 
> 
> As always THANK YOU to Liz and Julia for betaing this for me, to Sara for being my new beta, and Liz for being my amazing editor. I love you guys
> 
> Check out Liz's larry fics on her page @Dont_Stop_Larry
> 
> please comment if you like, comments give me so much encouragement to keep writing.  
> Also check out my page for my other fics if you like this one!
> 
> The title is from JT's Suit&Tie 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay class, that’s all for today, please have your outlines ready to turn in next class,  _ before _ class starts,” Liam said, his voice carrying across the classroom, watching as his 30 odd students gathered all of their things and slowly headed out. 

Liam sighed contentedly - it had been a long day, but he was quite happy with the way his last lecture had gone. It hadn’t been particularly riveting, but discussing the principles of microeconomics was as important as anything he taught. Turning his back to the straggling students, he adjusted his glasses, put on his suit jacket, and put his papers that he had to grade later in his sleek briefcase. 

“Mr. Payne!” Liam turned his head around as one of his students called for him. 

“Yes, Vero?” 

“The art class across the hall left all their projects in the hallway  _ again _ . It’s clogging everything up,” Vero said exasperatedly, and Liam was in complete agreement with her tone. 

“Zayn ...” Liam whispered under his breath.

“What, sir?” 

“Oh, nothing. Thank you for telling me, I will talk to their teacher about this,  _ again. _ ” Liam let out an annoyed sigh as his student left him alone in his classroom. 

_ Zayn _

Fucking Zayn. He was the TA for the art class across the hall, some punk ass senior with green hair and a nose ring and zero respect for anyone or anything. He pretty much ran that art class, the actual professor only showing up for exams, as far as Liam could tell, and Zayn insisted on having these elaborate class projects take place in the hallway. The hallway they  _ shared _ . Zayn always allowed his students to leave all of their artwork over night. He insisted that it was fine because it was the last class of the day and no one would take it, plus he said it added to the scenery. Zayn kept saying how lifeless their building was before he got there, which was all bullshit in Liam’s opinion. All the assignments were massive and messy. There were bedsheets spackled with paint taped to the wall, along with massive canvases, clay figurines, large metal sculptures, and an array of other assorted pieces littering the hallway; none of which Liam could possibly describe as art, but there they were, in his way everyday. 

The whole thing was infuriating. Liam was tired of it, and it had been like this all semester. Every time he had talked to Zayn, the kid acted like he was overreacting, barely giving him the time of day, and just basically laughing at him and telling him, “It’s no big deal mate, just loosen up and enjoy the art, yeah?” 

Enjoy the art. What art? Fucking hell. 

Liam straightened up, frustrated, and wiped his eyes under his glasses as he grabbed his things and went to lock up his classroom. He would just have to confront Zayn again and hope he would actually listen to him this time.

“Oi, watch where you’re going, mate!” A sharp Bradford accent cut through the almost deserted hallway as Liam opened the door, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash a green.

“ _ Shit!”  _ Liam cursed loudly as Zayn almost knocked him over, skateboard in hand. What a fucking child. 

“Why so tense, Liam?” Zayn turned around, a smirk plastered on his face, the green tips of his hair falling into his large brown eyes. 

“Tense?” Liam barked back. “You’re the one knocking me over, and it’s Mr. Payne to you, please.” Liam locked the door to his classroom and walked past Zayn in a huff. “Just cause you run a class doesn’t suddenly make you my equal.”

“Jesus, you can calm down now,  _ Mr. Payne _ ,” Zayn laced his name with fake reverence and was still smiling, now walking past him since Liam had turned around to face him. 

“You’re just going to leave your shit here?” Liam said, gesturing to the dozens of - Liam wasn’t sure how to describe them - sculptures, maybe, that were littering in the hallway. 

“That shit is art,  _ sir _ , and yes I’m going to leave them there because I have permission to, and that should be enough for you.” Zaynlooked annoyed now, his dark eyes flashing at Liam, but Liam didn’t really care that much. 

“It’s interfering with the building,” Liam said and he suddenly wondered how they got so close. Hadn’t Zayn just been walking past him? How was he in his face? Liam hadn’t even realized he was walking towards the kid until he could almost count each individual eyelash blinking rudely back at him. Zayn was puffing out his chest, his face going pink, and  _ fuck,  _ he hated this kid and his lack of respect. 

“No, It’s interfering with you and your entitlement,” Zayn spat back, and Liam could feel his breath on his face now. Who did this kid think he was? “I’m in charge of this class, it’s mine. I have been given permission to teach and run it how I see fit.” Zayn was now stepping forward, even further into Liam’s space, causing him to stumble back. “Nobody else cares but you. Fucking uptight econ teacher. Full suit, tie, glasses. You try so fucking hard, man. Just  _ relax. _ ” Liam felt his back hit the cold wall of the hallway, all the breath leaving his lungs as he felt Zayn’s chest push against him. 

Zayn laid his palms flat against the cement, barring Liam in. He set his jaw, “I’d relax if those  _ things  _ you call sculptures weren’t cluttering my hallway.”  

“Don’t be a dick. Those are pieces my students have worked hard on,” Zayn retorted. “Also, it’s not your hallway. It’s our hallway, the  _ school’s _ hallway. Get off your pedestal for once.”

Zayn was so close. His voice was everywhere, and it was affecting Liam.

Liam didn’t know what was happening, but suddenly all he could see were honey golden eyes and sharp cheekbones, framed by that insufferable green hair. Liam wanted to move, but he couldn’t. Zayn was rendering him speechless; his mouth felt dry, so dry. He tried swallowing, but couldn’t. Zayn was pressing even closer, a small half smiling playing on his lips, and  _ Jesus, _ Liam never noticed how plump and pink they were. On instinct, Liam licked his own lips slowly, his tongue wetting them, and he flicked his eyes back up to Zayn’s.

Liam choked, a small noise escaping his throat, as he felt Zayn slide his leg between his own and  _ push _ . Liam sucked in a breath at the contact, his dick already half hard, and he knew Zayn could feel it. Liam looked at Zayn, trying to breathe and failing when he saw the look on Zayn’s face. His eyes were wide and his pupils were blown, and Liam watched as Zayn swallowed hard, his throat bobbing with the effort, and then he was leaning in, just close enough for -

_ SLAM _

Liam snapped his head up, the deafening noise echoing through the deserted hallways, probably from upstairs, and the reality of what was happening hit him. Zayn,  _ Zayn,  _ had been about to kiss him. Actually fucking kiss him. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Liam said, looking back at Zayn and pushing him away. Zayn was much smaller than Liam, even if they were the same height, and he fell back a few steps from the force. 

“Nothing, mate … nothing.” Zayn said, straightening up just shaking his head, a smile back on those lips of his. He picked up his backpack and skateboard and left down the hall. Liam just watched him go, and he didn’t know what the fuck had just happened. 

 

***

Later that night found Liam tossing and turning in his bed. 

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Zayn. He had hated this kid for months,  _ months _ , and then suddenly he was pressed up against a wall, Zayn’s lips a centimeter from his own. 

Zayn was rude and had no respect for him. He scoffed and mocked him, left his space a mess, didn’t care what Liam thought, and always gave him attitude every time they spoke. Liam didn’t want anything to do with him. He had been counting down the days until the semester was over so that he wouldn’t have to deal with this greasy kid anymore … and then Zayn had just got up in Liam’s face and Liam had done nothing to stop him. He almost hadn’t wanted to, that was the worst part. Liam felt weak, and he was anything but … but for some reason he suddenly felt that way around Zayn. 

It was like Zayn flipped a switch inside Liam and he suddenly was “on”.

How did he let that happen? How could he have let Zayn in his space and just fuck with his head? Liam kicked himself at his lack of resistance, at his allowance, at his fucking submission. Rolling over in bed, he adjusted his briefs, frustrated, mad, but above all, he felt himself getting turned on.

_ No. _

No, this could not be happening. Liam refused. Zayn was a student, for fucks sake, and he was annoying and awful and actually really gorgeous with those soft pink lips and golden flecked eyes and -

Liam shut his eyes tight, rolling over in bed again. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t fuck a student, and he couldn’t be thinking about them late at night. He didn’t want to have anything to do with Zayn. 

Not now and not ever. 

Liam opened his eyes and kicked off the sheets in frustration, and he could feel his cheeks growing pink with his restraint.

Maybe …

Maybe if he did it just this once … maybe it would be out of his system … literally a one off. Zayn was gorgeous, he couldn’t deny it no mattered how much he loathed the kid. 

What harm could it do … ?

Cricking his neck, Liam laid flat on his back, huffing out a breath as he reluctantly put a hand on himself. He felt a moan slip from his lips, against his will, his clothed cock so hard to the touch, but the relief was not enough. Liam reluctantly pulled his briefs down, biting down on his lip so hard he could taste the metal iron flavor of his blood, but breathed a sigh of relief as he freed himself.  

Shutting his eyes again, he finally touched his naked cock, already leaking, and he couldn’t push the thoughts of Zayn out of his mind any longer. sharp cheekbones, caramel skin, pink pouty lips, long fluttering lashes … he finally began to pump his dick properly. 

Fuck you Zayn, fuck you.

...

_ Fuck me _

 

_ *** _

_ “You like that, Mr. Payne? Like being on your knees for me?” _

 

Liam jolted awake and rolled over in frustration. It had been almost two days since he had seen Zayn and he couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was driving him crazy. This was so much easier when he hated him. 

No, he  _ still  _ hated him. Now it was just laced with something else that Liam most definitely hadn’t asked for. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw those long lashes and that beautiful tanned skinned, so close to him, felt his heat, his breath, and Liam couldn’t concentrate. 

But Liam was going to see him today. It was Wednesday and they both had class at the same time, end of the day as usual. Liam turned his alarm off once more and quickly jumped in the shower. Maybe he had time for a quick wank before a long day of classes. 

 

***

“Mr. Payne!” Liam turned around at the sound of his name, heading out of his second class of the day, trying to take a bathroom break before his next drove of students arrived. One of his AP students was approaching him. 

“Hey Derek, what can I can help you with?” Liam said.

“I just was wondering about the last paper you assigned? Just a quick question.” Derek said and then he barrelled on for a few minutes about the topic he had and whether it would work properly with the assignment but Liam started tuning him out when he spotted a flash of green behind the talkative student.

Zayn had just entered the hallway, skateboard in hand as usual, wearing a tight  _ Batman _ t-shirt and ripped jeans today, and Liam was, for some inexplicable reason, entranced. Zayn looked up at him, catching Liam staring, and he gave a small nod, eyebrows raised. Liam gulped.

“Is that ok?” 

“Huh?” Liam looked back at Derek, bemused and not having heard a word he had said. “Oh, yeah. Well I’m not sure. Can you email me your question?  I can give you a more definite answer in a few days, ok?” 

Derek sighed but accepted Liam’s response and walked away. Liam looked around for Zayn again, but he was gone. 

Fuck, Liam shouldn’t even care. This was stupid. Last week, he would’ve been glad to be rid of Zayn, and now it seemed his whole world had turned on its axis, revolving around  _ him _ . 

He walked quickly to the bathroom to take a piss and splash some water on his face. 

_ What do you want, Liam? You want him to fuck you? Bend you over your desk and make you take it like a good boy? _

Liam sighed over the sink, cupping the cool water in his hands and wetting his face, trying to regain control. He dried his hands and put his glasses back on, straightening up. 

He couldn’t want Zayn. And he didn’t. Zayn was a kid and Liam was an adult. Liam shook himself and then exited the bathroom, hoping to have washed Zayn from his mind. 

 

***

Liam’s next few classes went well and without interruption. He lectured about finance management, international stock rates, and macroeconomics vs micro, all while his cock was half hard, visions of Zayn’s pink mouth so close to his burned into his mind. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” The door to his classroom burst open with a loud noise during his last class of the day and in walked Zayn, fuck-all attitude back in place. Liam was so startled that he sat up from his desk, knocking over his bottle of water, and he could hear his class giggling as he leaned down to pick it up. 

Liam rolled his eyes at himself and his momentary lack of cool, but he stood up and adjusted his suit jacket like it was nothing. He turned to face the class and just raised an eyebrow condescendingly at Zayn. 

“Well,” Liam looked at him and Zayn raised both eyebrows back. _Cocky son of a bitch,_ he thought, and Liam felt his cheeks flush pink, but he wasn’t happy. “Yes, you _are_ interrupting.” There was a definite snap to Liam's voice as he stared down Zayn, who was grinning back at him, and oh yes, Liam remembered why he hated this fucking little punk ass shit now. 

“Oh, sorry,” Zayn said, smiling at everyone, and no one seemed to mind his intrusion - their wide eyes and slack mouths were good indication of that. “I was just wondering if you had any extra white board markers? Mine are all dry.” Zayn shoved his hands in his pockets, an overly confident stance, as he flicked his stupid green hair out of his eyes, smiling in what he believed to be a charming way at Liam and the rest of the class.

Liam stared at him, bewildered at his request, but he just sighed and turned to his own white board and grabbed a marker. 

He couldn’t just say no without looking like an asshole. 

“Here you go,” Liam said as we walked over to the door and stood right in front of Zayn, arm outstretched. He passed Zayn the marker and their hands brushed for just a moment. Zayn grinned at him, a small little half smile like he had the other day, and Liam swallowed hard. He felt shivers shoot up his fingers and down his spine as soon as their hands touched, and he immediately drew back. “You can leave now.”

“Thanks mate,” Zayn said, smirking. “Sorry again. Enjoy, class.” And he was gone, closing the door behind him. Liam rolled his eyes again, watching him go, but he shook his head, turned around and went back to his desk to continue the lesson. 

The class took a few minutes to settle down after Zayn’s interruption, the “cute art TA” seemed to be a hot topic, but Liam brought their attention back when he brought up the requirements for their final group assignment and everyone groaned in unison. 

 

Thirty minutes later and Liam was finally alone. 

“Deep breath, Liam,” he whispered to himself. He needed to get control of the situation. The whole thing was ridiculous. Liam stood up, intending to clean his desk to clear his head, but even organizing things for the next day wasn’t making his brain any less muddled. He sighed, putting his briefcase down and splaying his fingers on the desk, needing something to anchor him. 

He felt a little out  of control. He couldn’t stop thinking about Zayn, with his gorgeous eyes and sun-kissed skin, but then he also genuinely disliked the kid. Liam cricked his neck and closed his eyes, trying to collect himself. 

This was nothing, it would pass; the semester was almost done and he wouldn’t have to deal with Zayn anymore. He just had to make his dick agree with his brain.

Liam suddenly let out a loud gasp as he felt someone come up right behind him. How did they come in without him hearing? But before he could say anything, the someone was pressing him against his desk, back to chest and lips were on his ear. “Shhh, just came to return the markers,  _ Mr. Payne. _ ”

_ Zayn _

“I … what?-” But Liam couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move, he was so shocked, and Zayn seemed to think his silence was permission, because his hands were now placed on his shoulders, sliding down his arms, and settling deliciously on his hips. Liam bucked subconsciously into the desk and fought to suppress a whimper as Zayn fully draped himself against him.

“Shhh, just ... “ Zayn whispered, his lips ghosting over his ear again, “no one’s here ...” Liam felt teeth graze his skin. “I locked the door.” 

Liam shivered against his own good will and  _ fuck,  _ Zayn felt so warm behind him, radiating energy. Zayn’s hands were digging into the fabric of Liam’s slacks, pushing himself tightly against Liam’s ass, and his tie suddenly felt way too tight around his neck. 

“We were interrupted yesterday,” Zayn said, his breath hot on Liam’s neck. “Figured we could pick up where left off.”

Liam bit his lip, thinking, or at least trying to think because Zayn’s lips were now on his neck and his brain was short circuiting. Hot, wet, and surprisingly soft. Mouth on skin. Slick tongue. Heartbeat racing. 

“I know you’ve thought about it,” Zayn continued, his fingers dipping under the waistline of Liam’s slacks to untuck his shirt.

“I … I haven’t,” Liam lied, but still he wasn’t pushing Zayn off him.

“I don’t believe you,” Zayn said, and then his hand cupped Liam’s growing cock roughly through his pants, making him groan out loud. “And I don’t think your cock does either, babe.”

The room was spinning. Liam’s knuckles were going white on the desk; he could see them splayed out in front of him. He felt Zayn’s cock getting hard as he pushed harder against him from behind. Liam felt like he was at the edge of a cliff, deciding whether or not he should jump ...  and then suddenly he snapped. 

“ _ Fuck it, _ ” Liam breathed out, spinning around in Zayn’s arms. Liam looked up and they locked eyes for only a moment until Zayn’s gaze dropped to Liam’s lips, wetting his own slowly. Liam’s heart was beating a tattoo inside his chest, ringing in his ears as everything moved in slow motion. Liam blinked a few times and then he surged forward and kissed him. 

The air in Liam’s lungs dropped into his stomach as he slotted their lips together. The air was still around him, charged, tingling in every cell in his body. Liam forgot for a moment he was a teacher, that Zayn was a student, that they were in a classroom. None of that mattered. Liam moved forward slightly, licking tentatively at Zayn’s full bottom lip, and Zayn groaned in approval at his touch. The noise caught Liam off guard, however, and he pulled back, searching Zayn’s face. 

“Fucking hell,” Zayn swallowed, cupping Liam’s face with his thin hands. Even his hands were beautiful, Liam thought -  _ in a small distant part of his mind he imagined intertwining his hands with the other boy, their tattoos lining up, walking in the city to grab a cup of coffee. Kissing his beautiful fingers one by one as the rain started to drizzle down on the two of them _ \-  Liam blinked, coming out of his thoughts, and looked back at the beautiful boy holding his face. How had he ever hated him? He almost wanted to be mad at him again, have his life make sense for just a second, but he couldn’t, not when this gorgeous, infuriating man was touching him like _ this _ . 

“Been wanting that for awhile,” Zayn said, the sound of his voice cutting into the silent room even though he had barely whispered it, and he pressed their foreheads together. Zayn softly started tracing circles against Liam’s cheekbones, and Liam felt himself lean into the touch, their breath together making his glasses fog up. 

“You … you what?” Liam tried to choke out, because he was extremely confused. Liam was a smart man, a University professor, but for some reason, actual cognitive thinking was not happening. Didn’t they hate each other? Didn’t Zayn think him stuck up and Liam thought him some rude punk? Hadn’t they been at each other’s throats for months? He desperately tried to remember why he disliked Zayn so much, what he had done to get under Liam’s skin so easily, but all Liam could think about was him actually getting under his skin. 

“I’m just going to take these off,” Zayn was smiling at him, and then slowly, tentatively, he lifted his fingers to Liam’s face, pausing as he waited for a response. Liam nodded and Zayn gently removed his glasses. He then leaned over Liam and opened one of the desk drawers, setting them safely inside. Zayn smelled really good, like cigarettes and coconuts.

“Is this … is this ok?” Zayn was speaking again, his voice low as he returned to face him, and  _ Jesus, _ was it always this sexy? Liam didn’t know what Zayn was asking until he felt two strong hands on his ass and he was suddenly being lifted up and onto the desk. Liam instinctively wrapped his legs around Zayn’s small waist. “Can I …?” Zayn’s hands were slipping underneath Liam’s suit jacket and Liam nodded, silently shrugging out of it with Zayn’s help. Zayn tossed it on the chair. 

Liam looked at his jacket, looked around the room, wondered if this was happening, but then he looked back at Zayn and it suddenly didn’t matter any more. 

He really wanted to kiss Zayn again, but he wasn’t even sure if he understood what was going on. Who was in charge, who did he  _ want  _ to be in charge? Liam always ran things, did things his way, he was the one in control … but now? No, now he had someone else hovering over him, directing him, asking him questions, and he liked it. So Liam waited, excited, for what Zayn might do next. 

Liam absentmindedly started outlining the Batman logo on Zayn’s shirt, his brain on overload, but he could feel Zayn’s eyes on him. Then the boy move closer, much closer into his space, his arms splayed firmly on Liam’s back, forcing Liam to look at him. 

“You’re quiet,” Zayn said, ghosting his lips over Liam’s. “You can’t tell me this is a surprise?”

“I … sort of … but,” Liam breathed in Zayn’s air, attempting to formulate coherent thoughts. “You don’t like me … you’re rude-”

Zayn silenced him, their lips connecting again, and Liam let him. Let Zayn kiss him, lick into his mouth, steal his air, bite his lips, and suck on his tongue. He let the boy fiddle with his tie, undoing it and slipping it from his neck, letting it hit the floor.

“It’s called foreplay, Liam,” Zayn said into his mouth, his tongue teasing against his teeth. “Been hot for you since the semester started.” Zayn’s fingers began to quickly unbutton Liam’s shirt, not missing a beat.  _ Well, this ain’t your first rodeo, Malik _ , Liam thought, but Zayn was still talking, and Liam wanted to drink in every word. “Been waiting to get my hands on you, but I wasn’t sure if you’d ever …” Zayn kissed him again with those soft wet lips of his, and Liam just hummed into his mouth.

“I … I honestly never thought ...” Liam said in between kisses, snaking his arms around Zayn’s neck, his legs crossing behind Zayn’s back to bring him impossibly closer, “but I should’ve, I really  _ really _ should’ve.” 

Liam let himself fall into the kiss, their mouths moving together in perfect rhythm. Soft and hot and wet, their tongues and teeth sliding together past their slick lips. Zayn pushed forward and sucked on Liam’s full bottom lip, gripping his neck with one hand as he moved Liam’s jaw to give him a better angle. Sucking and biting, Zayn assaulted him and Liam’s cock jumped as low moans slipped passed Zayn’s lips. Liam then licked into his mouth, all reservation gone, his tongue finding Zayn’s effortlessly, and Liam lost himself in the feeling of Zayn. His soft beard, plush lips, sharp teeth, sweet tongue; Liam wanted to memorize all of it. 

Zayn broke away from Liam, moving down to kiss his neck, biting roughly at his pulse point and down to his newly exposed chest, and Liam was fascinated by how long Zayn’s eyelashes were from this angle. In that moment, he couldn’t help but thread his fingers through Zayn’s green hair, and then he laughed. 

“What?” Zayn straightened up and looked at Liam, his brow furrowed. Liam covered his mouth with his hand, embarrassed, but then went back to touch his hair again.

“No, nothing! It’s just … it’s so  _ soft, _ ” Liam said, brushing the hair out of Zayn’s face with a small giggle. “I wasn’t expecting it.”

Zayn licked his lips, that smirk playing on his mouth again, and he said, “You thought it would be greasy, didn’t you?” 

“Maybe,” Liam said, grinning back up at him, his thumbs dancing over the boy’s beautiful cheekbones and down to his lips. 

“Maybe?”

“Okay, yes, I did. Shows you what I know.” 

“Oh,” Zayn said, and then he flipped Liam around, pressing him against the desk again like he had when he first approached Liam, “there’s so much you don’t know,  _ Mr. Payne. _ ”

Liam felt his whole body tingle with anticipation.  _ This was really happening.  _ Zayn’s hands were roaming his body and Liam let out a moan as Zayn’s fingers danced along his waist band. His body was so warm, pressing into his back, and Liam wish he could take his shirt off but this was Zayn’s show and Liam was only a guest. Honestly, he thought, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You look so hot like this, Liam,” Zayn said, kissing down his neck again while he expertly unbuttoned Liam’s slacks. “I wanna feel you so bad,” Zayn practically whined in his ear, palming at Liam’s now achingly hard cock. “Can I do that, Mr. Payne?” Zayn bit down hard on Liam’s pulse point and he cried out, bucking into Zayn’s giving hand. 

“Yes, please,” Liam huffed, his whole body begging and pleading for Zayn, craving for the younger boy to ruin him. A week ago, he would’ve never imagined this, and yet now it was all he wanted. 

Zayn slipped his hand down Liam’s briefs and Liam sagged back against him as his fingers curled perfectly around his cock. Holy shit, Liam felt like the electricity that had been coursing through his veins was now lit on fire. Flames were rushing through his whole being: hot, white, and exhilarating. 

“Oh my …  _ fuck _ , Zayn, don’t stop _ ,”  _ Liam said breathily as Zayn started to pump him expertly, one hand on his dick and the other firmly on Liam’s hip, pressing him back into Zayn. Liam needed to be as close to Zayn as humanly possible. His cells were screaming for him, heart hammering in his chest with a constant thrum of  _ ZaynZaynZayn,  _ so Liam arched his neck back and turned his face, lips searching for Zayn’s. He threaded his fingers through Zayn’s hair again, gasping as the other man twisted his wrist  _ just so _ around his leaking cock, and then their lips met again. Crashing, open-mouthed, tongues finding each other before lips, teeth knocking. Liam took a deep breath through his nose as he adjusted his mouth ever so slightly and there lips met with perfection. Zayn licked into his mouth, his hand never wavering.  

“Liam,  _ fuck,  _ you’re so thick,” Zayn moaned into his mouth. “You feel so good ... bet you would feel amazing in my mouth.” Liam bit down hard on Zayn’s bottom lip at that, his hips stuttering at his words. “I wanna taste,” Zayn said, licking Liam’s lips. “Can I,  _ Mr. Payne?” _

Liam was definitely not strong enough to hear Zayn continue to call him Mr. Payne like that, but he didn’t care because  _ yes yes yes  _ he wanted Zayn on his knees for him. 

“Yes, Mr. Payne would like that very much,” Liam said against Zayn’s lips, his voice cool and collected, adopting his teacher persona without realizing it, and he could feel Zayn’s body respond instantly. 

Zayn spun Liam around and grabbed his face with both hands, pressing their lips together again and kissed him hungrily, but before Liam had time to react, Zayn broke away from him. He pressed their foreheads together, stroking Liam’s cheek lightly, and Liam was drunk off of him. Zayn kissed his lips again lightly, his lips so incredibly soft but wet and swollen, and Liam kissed back with everything he had, snaking his arms around Zayn’s narrow waist, bringing him that much closer and trapping Liam’s bare cock between their bodies. 

Liam felt high; he wanted to always be kissing Zayn, feeling his body against his own, being the reason for the obscene noises that were escaping his sinful lips.

_ “Fuck, _ Liam you taste so good, can’t wait to get my mouth around you,” Zayn was moving down from his mouth, kissing his neck, swollen lips nibbling and biting his sensitive skin. “You’re so fucking hot, I’ve been wanting to get you out of this suit for months.” Zayn mouthed down his chest, sucking on Liam’s nipples and Liam gasped out loud, his hands instinctively reaching up to cradle Zayn’s head, keeping him there. Zayn got the message and continued his assault - first the right nipple, then the left, leaving them swollen and hard. Liam leaned back against the desk and tugged at Zayn’s hair, enjoying the feel of his teeth and lips on his skin. 

Zayn was incredible. 

Silently, Liam thanked the gods that Zayn had been assigned the class across from him, because this was the most intense connection he had ever felt with anyone. They hadn’t even fucked yet and it was still the best he’d ever had, and it was was with the kid from across the hall. 

The universe worked in mysterious ways. 

Zayn lightly kissed each nipple again and flicked them once with nimble fingers before continuing his journey down. He mouthed at Liam’s stomach, his defined abs flexing against Zayn’s touch. 

“You’ve got this model bod, don’t you?” Zayn said, admiration dripping from his voice, and Liam blushed at his words. “Like, proper fit, mate.” Zayn roamed his hands over Liam’s abs again, his eyes appraising him. “Can’t believe I get to do this.”

“Yeah?” Liam said, a little incredulously, as he watched Zayn drop to his knees, lithe fingers gripping his hips. Liam’s cock was so close to his face and Liam had stop himself from bucking against his mouth, he wanted it that bad. Liam looked down and was met with large golden brown eyes, framed with long black lashes, staring up at him.

“You’re gorgeous,” Liam said, almost whispering as his fingers ghosted along Zayn’s cheek. The boy leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. Liam cupped his face almost lovingly and it was such a sweet moment, odd under the circumstances, but Liam accepted it happily. 

This felt like  _ more.  _ He was stupid for letting his mind think a quick fuck in an empty classroom could have any other meaning, but Zayn’s eyes were tricking him and Liam couldn’t think clearly. So he didn’t. 

“Please,” Liam begged, and he held his hard length in one hand, his other still on Zayn’s face, eyes staring down at Zayn on his knees before him. Liam didn’t push or pull, but instead Zayn smiled and guided himself to Liam’s cock, a smirk fully planted on his beautiful face. Liam bit his lip, and when Zayn’s lips finally touched and opened around his head, his knees buckled.

Zayn immediately sucked him in, mentally and physically, his tongue swirling as his cheeks hollowed out, glancing up at Liam with glassy eyes; it should’ve been illegal. 

Liam was stupid for hating him for so long. Too much pride and ego, and it had been standing in the way of  _ this  _ all this time.

Zayn licked and sucked and pumped his cock with determination. He was sloppy but in the most perfect way, and Liam watched as his own precome and Zayn’s spit dribbled down his chin. Liam just wanted to lick him clean. Zayn’s hand curled and twisted around Liam’s base while his tongue swirled at his head. He was relentless; Liam was leaning against the desk, feeling dazed, but he never wanted him to stop. 

Zayn’s mouth was made for his dick; hot and wet and wanting.  

“Zayn,  _ shit  _ \- I … you’re amazing.” Liam was trying to get the words out, but Zayn just gripped his hips, slackened his jaw, and sunk down, practically swallowing him whole. A groan was ripped out of Liam and he gripped onto Zayn’s hair, desperately wanting to fuck his mouth but not knowing if he could.

Zayn looked up at him again, nose brushing against the coarse hair at Liam’s base, and he just raised an eyebrow, lips stretching obscenely around his pulsing cock. Liam bit his lip again but took that as permission. Threading his fingers through Zayn’s hair and holding on to the back of Zayn’s head, Liam thrust up once, testing, because maybe he was reading this whole thing wrong and Zayn hadn’t a _ ctually  _ given him permission to fuck his face.

Liam bucked his hips again and Zayn hummed around his cock, closing his eyes in obvious enjoyment, and that was it, that was the green light. Liam snapped his hips hard, but Zayn didn’t stop him, only gripped his hips tighter, and Liam actually felt Zayn’s throat constrict around the head of his cock, and he knew he was close. 

Liam fucked Zayn’s mouth hard and fast, and Zayn just took it happily, his eyes watering and blissed out, and Liam could feel the sweat pooling on his own brow. 

“Im close … I, I’m-” and Liam was stuttering, his hips shaking, and he knew he was going to come and he needed to pull out.

Zayn shook his head, just enough, and then he pushed harder down against Liam’s dick, forcing him to back of Zayn’s throat. 

That was it. 

Liam felt the white hot fire in his veins explode and he was coming, hot and wet, down Zayn’s throat. His hips stuttered and he could hear Zayn choking on his come, and Liam sighed as he pulled out of his wanting mouth. 

Opening his eyes, Liam saw Zayn absolutely wrecked in front of him; mouth raw, spit and come dribbling down his chin, red tongue licking his lips, green hair damp with sweat. It was honestly the most beautiful sight Liam had ever seen. Hot and raw, but soft and sexy. 

_ Where the fuck did this kid come from? _

“My turn,” Zayn said, his voice hoarse as he wiped his mouth, and Liam leaned down to cup Zayn’s neglected cock, wanting to finally make him feel good, but Zayn pushed his hand away. “No, not that.” Zayn shook his head and then, still on his knees, he turned Liam around again against the desk. Liam felt like a ragdoll, being pushed and pulled around, but it was intoxicating. Zayn shoved his fingers down Liam’s slacks and he pulled them and his briefs down to his thighs, exposing his bare ass. 

Liam was facing the wall of the classroom, the bare walls doing nothing to calm him, his fingers gripping the desk, and then Zayn pushed him down, his hand flat against his back, bending him over until his bare chest hit the cool, flat surface of the desk. Liam was so exposed, ass practically in the air and on display, slacks now pooling at his ankles, but he couldn’t move. He didn’t want to. 

Shivering with anticipation and exhaustion, Liam felt Zayn’s warm hands gripping his ass, pressing into his skin, and Liam huffed out a loud breath. 

“I’ve got you,” Zayn said, his lips ghosting over the skin just above his thighs. Liam bucked into the edge of the desk, his soft cock already starting to perk up again. 

“How is this your turn?” Liam asked incredulously, getting lost in the feeling of Zayn kneading his ass and spreading his cheeks. 

“Because it is,” Zayn said, and without warning, he dragged his wet tongue, traces of Liam’s come probably still there, along Liam’s entrance. 

“ _ Oh my god, _ ” Liam groaned, turning boneless against the desk. It had been a long time since someone took care of him like this, and  _ holy hell, he was good with his tongue. _

“Mmmm, love the way you taste,” Zayn hummed, nuzzling his nose right into Liam’s crack as he continued to lick and suck at his rim. Liam was buzzing, he was so sensitive already and now he was starting to get aroused again, his body white hot but responding to Zayn’s every touch. 

“You’re so .. so good, Zayn. I- ” Liam felt he had to praise Zayn for this, for everything, but the words were stuck in his throat. Zayn was licking in and around his entrance now, his fingers still pressing and spreading his cheeks for better access. Liam’s eyes rolled back in his head and he gasped from the immense pleasure when Zayn pushed his tongue fully in for the first time. 

In and out, Zayn thrust his tongue inside Liam, over and over again, licking into him like he was best meal he’d ever had. Liam’s legs were shaking under him and he just held onto the desk, hoping he could hold himself up.

“You like that?” Zayn asked, adding a spit slicked finger slowly into his hole. “Like it when I fuck you with my tongue?”

Liam struggled to find his voice, only managing to choke out a strangled  _ yes  _ right as Zayn added a second finger. 

“Fuck,  _ Zayn _ ,” Liam whimpered.

“Tell me you like it,” Zayn said calmly, but there was an edge to his voice, something that sent an electric shock through Liam’s body.

“I …” Liam was mewling as Zayn starting to fuck up into him with those gorgeous fingers of his, and Liam tried to answer again, but he couldn’t think about words right now.

“Liam,” Zayn removed his fingers and Liam let out a loud sigh in disappointment. “Tell me ...” Zayn was kissing his ass cheeks softly, but not touching his sensitive areas anymore, “if you like it.”

“Zayn, please, just please … I need it … need _ you _ , don’t stop ...”

“So does that mean you like it?”

“Yes, God, fuck yes, I love it, please  _ Jesus _ , don’t stop.”

“Ok then,” Zayn responded softly, and Liam swore he could feel the smirk on his lips as he pressed a chaste kiss to his wanting rim, and then it was as if Liam’s admission had given Zayn new inspiration, because he was full on assaulting his ass now. Liam felt Zayn’s face completely bury itself between his cheeks, and he was licking and sucking hungrily at Liam’s hole. Liam was panting in an effort to stay upright, but Zayn didn’t seem to care. He added a single finger again, licking around it with force. 

Liam was pretty sure this was Nirvana. He had never been eaten out like this. It was so fucking intoxicating, all-consuming. Liam was used to being in  charge, taking care of his partner - rarely was he ever in this position. 

Well, he had certainly never been in  _ this _ particular position before, laying flat on his stomach, ass up, on his desk, in his classroom with the hot, yet infuriating TA eating him out … but hey, there was a first time for everything. 

Zayn pushed in a second finger, and then a third, likely finding less resistance from the work of his tongue, and Liam whined at the burn, but Zayn just licked it away. His tongue was dancing circles around Liam’s entrance and then he curled all three fingers, and Liam moaned loudly, the sound echoing around the room. 

“That’s the spot, innit?” Zayn said, and he crooked his fingers again, and again, and again as Liam whined and writhed on the desk. 

“You look so fucking good like this, Liam … shit,” Zayn said, and Liam could barely register his words, but he felt his heart expand in response to them regardless. “I’ve been dreaming about this since that first day … you were walking into the classroom with your suit and glasses on, nothing special, but I stopped in the hallway and I couldn’t look away …”

Liam’s brain was trying to absorb Zayn’s words while his body was on fire from his fingers still inside him. Zayn had been wanting this for awhile ...

“And now you’re here, so open and spread out for me,” Zayn continued, standing up, his fingers still pressing against Liam’s spot. “I could eat you out all day, babe, but,” and he lifted Liam up, a strong arm around Liam’s waist, and propped him up. Liam gasped, the new angle putting extra pressure on his prostate. “I have other plans.” Zayn was whispering in his ear, kissing his neck again and Liam was melting, absolutely dissolving into the other man. 

“I want you to fuck me, Zayn,” Liam whispered, his voice trembling, his hand coming up and tugging at Zayn’s hair, bringing his face to his. Zayn looked at him and crooked his fingers again, biting his lip and smirking in the most tantalizing way. 

“Want me to split you open, fuck on you on this desk so hard that every time you sit down, you feel it?” Zayn was ghosting his lips over Liam’s, and his fingers started scissoring apart, opening Liam up wider. Liam’s mouth sagged open, lips mouthing against Zayn’s, but he couldn't come up with any words, not while Zayn was speaking to him like this. “You’re gonna teach at this desk tomorrow and you’ll only be able to see my face and feel how good my fingers are inside you.”

“I want your cock more,” Liam said, pushing forward and finally connecting their lips again. He sank into the kiss and tugged Zayn to him, reveling in the feel of Zayn’s tongue in his mouth and his fingers in his ass. “I’m ready, please, just fuck me … need it so bad, Zayn.”

“I don’t have-” Zayn said, but Liam cut him off.

“Don’t need it … wanna feel you.” 

Zayn pulled his fingers out of Liam, Liam whining at the loss of pressure on his prostate, and Zayn spun him around. Liam had missed looking at his face and he just felt himself glow from inside out as he laid eyes on him once again. Zayn looked wrecked, his hair a mess, cheeks flushed, lips raw, but it was about to get better. 

“You want that?” Zayn asked, and then he proceeded to lick each individual finger. He pulled on them, sucking and hollowing his cheeks, a popping a noise escaping his lips with every finger. Liam’s jaw dropped and he felt his cock get that much harder. 

“Fuck, Zayn … that was so hot,” Liam breathed, and the words sounded lame, like he was in some high school rom com, but it was true. 

“Wanna taste?” Zayn asked, eyebrow cocked, and Liam was nodding before he knew what was happening. Zayn tapped his fingers on Liam’s plump lips, Liam opening obediently, and he began to suck. The whole moment was like lighting a match on fire, and they were suspended in the flames. 

Zayn smiled at him approvingly, his eyelashes fluttering, and then he was kissing Liam again. Soft lips and hard teeth, both hands on Liam’s neck, and he heard him whisper  _ kick your shoes off, babe,  _ and Liam did so, one pant leg coming off with it. Zayn was lifting him onto the desk again, bare ass on the now warm wood. Zayn finally began to undo his own pants and Liam laughed, realizing he hadn’t seen Zayn’s cock yet.

“Fucking finally, mate,” Liam said, his mouth watering, and he was almost sad he wasn’t going to be able to suck him off first. 

“Practically gagging for it,” Zayn said, and he wasn’t wrong. Liam gulped at his words. “Another day, I’ll fuck your face but now, now your ass is so nice and ready for me. I can’t wait.”

Zayn pulled down his tight jeans to reveal Batman briefs, and Liam was endeared; he smiled so hard his cheeks hurt. 

“Batman shirt and pants to match?” Liam said with a giggle.

“Yeah, he’s the shit,” Zayn said, smiling too. He looked right at Liam as he began to pull his briefs down, freeing his neglected cock. 

“Fuck yes,” Liam murmured. Zayn was perfect; thick as hell, but not too long, with a mouth watering vein pulsing on the underside. His tip was wet and dripping, a clear sign of how long he’d been hard without attention. “Get inside me now.”

“Yes, Mr. Payne,” Zayn said, winking as he squared his shoulders. Zayn lifted up Liam’s thighs and pressed a kissed to Liam’s lips. “Lay back, babe.” Zayn looked so sweet like this and Liam couldn’t help but do as he was told, staring between his legs as Zayn ripped open a small packet of lube, and slicked himself up. _ Was that in his pocket this whole time?  _ Liam almost let out a laugh until he felt Zayn line himself up with his rim, and his voice died in his throat. 

A moan ripped through Liam as Zayn pushed in, his own body vibrating, and Zayn just slowly but continually pressed in closer to Liam. Inch by inch, Liam felt Zayn’s cock disappear inside of him and fill him up. Liam was seeing stars. His blood was heating up and he could feel the sweat sticking to his back and clinging to his shirt. Finally, Zayn bottomed out and he just stayed still for a minute. A moment. A fraction of time. Liam felt complete. 

He opened his eyes and Zayn was already looking at him, pupils blown, his tight Batman shirt signaling to him, and Liam groaned. This man was a god and was going to fuck him senseless. 

“Go,” Liam said, bucking his hips up and Zayn smiled at him, gripping his thighs even tighter as he pulled out, just to the tip. Digging his fingers into Liam’s skin, he snapped his hips back in.

“Yes, Jesus,  _ yes, _ ” Liam mumbled as Zayn snapped his hips again. He closed his eyes and Zayn continued thrusting in, finding a rhythm and showing no mercy. Liam loved it; he didn’t get fucked often, but when he did, he wanted it hard and fast and relentless. Liam locked his legs around Zayn’s waist tighter and gripped the desk to give Zayn more purchase, allowing the man to sink his dick even further inside him. 

“So bloody tight, feels ‘mazing,” Zayn huffed out, and Liam couldn’t see his face, having closed his eyes, letting his body lose itself the moment, but he imagined he looked incredible. 

“Mmmmmm, so fucking thick Zayn, feel so full,” Liam managed to mumble out, and Zayn just pounded into him harder, over and over again. Zayn pushed Liam’s thighs to his chest and pulled his ass down further off the table and began fucking him from this new angle with abandon and  _ oh shit.  _ There it was. Zayn hit his prostate over and over again and Liam’s eyes flew open from the sheer bliss and he saw Zayn above him; eyes dark, hair slick and sweaty and flopping over his face, teeth biting into his lip, as he split Liam open. 

“Gonna come off just my dick this time, babe?” Zayn said, his voice low and gravelly.

“Yes, fuck yes, I’m gonna come ...” Liam said, his voice cracking. He felt the white hot burn simmering in his belly and he couldn’t believe he was about to come again, in his classroom, and all from Zayn. 

“Yes, baby, yes come for me. Dirty yourself for me, wanna see it, wanna taste it,” Zayn’s words were so hot and Liam couldn’t hold it in anymore. He came untouched with a sharp cry. He spilled all over his bare chest and Zayn kept fucking him through it, telling Liam softly to touch himself, pump himself through his orgasm, and he did so. 

Liam was spent, laying fully back onto the desk, and Zayn kept thrusting into him, his hips stuttering slightly, and then buckled over Liam. His teeth cut into his shoulder and Zayn rabbited hard and then he stopped, spilling hot and wet inside him. Zayn kissed the bite mark and just stayed slumped over Liam, unmoving. Liam brought a hand up and pet the boy’s hair, wet with sweat, and felt little kisses trail up his neck until Zayn reached his mouth. 

“You were fucking incredible,” Zayn said in between kisses.

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Liam said as Zayn gingerly lifted himself off Liam. He pulled out and Liam whined but then moaned as he felt Zayn licking softly at his ruined hole. Little kitten licks as he pushed in a finger, coaxing his come out. Liam was so overstimulated, but he let Zayn clean him up. 

“All done,” Zayn said, standing up straight and pulling up his pants. “Oh wait,” and he looked down at his come stained shirt and Liam’s messy stomach. Zayn shrugged and took off his shirt, revealing an ink splattered chest, and he threw the shirt to Liam. “Clean yourself up a bit with that.” 

“Oh, how kind of you,” Liam said, but he used the shirt as directed. 

“It is right nice of me, but it’s alright. Better me than you walk around campus with no shirt. I look the part, you see.” Liam laughed and finally sat up, his ass sore, but he had to stand up. Zayn rushed over and helped him stand up, pulled up his slacks, helped him with his shoes, and even did his buttons. Liam felt so taken care of, it almost hurt. 

“You’re really something else, Zayn,” Liam said as Zayn was popping the last button into place, and Zayn retrieved Liam’s glasses from the drawer and placed them gently back on his face. 

“Nah, I just like you a lot.” Zayn’s cheeks flushed a little at the admission, and Liam was taken aback by his openness, but he couldn’t stop himself when he leaned forward to kiss the boy again. 

“This … this was amazing Zayn,” Liam said. “Unexpected, but fucking amazing.”

“Yeah?” Zayn looked almost shy, but Liam just dug his fingers into his hips and kissed him again. 

“Absolutely,” Liam grinned, “I give you a solid A.”

“Only an A?” Zayn said, fixing Liam’s disheveled hair.

“Well yes,” Liam said and he gripped Zayn’s cock through his jeans, “some things were missing from the assignment, but,” and he smiled at Zayn, standing up and grabbing his jacket, tie, and briefcase, “I’m sure you can make it up to me.”

“Like extra credit?” Zayn said, smirking so big it was going to turn into a smile at any moment as he grabbed his own shirt and walked to the door, looking at Liam expectantly. 

“Exactly.”

“Perfect,” Zayn said and he stood in the doorway, “see you later, Mr Payne.” He left down the hall, just like that. Liam watched as Zayn picked up his backpack and skateboard from outside the classroom and walked out of the building, shirtless, into a sea of students. 

Zayn had been right, no one gave him any notice. No one was thinking that he had just fucked a professor. 

He’d have to make it more obvious next time. 

_ Next time.  _

 

_ *** _

 


End file.
